Silencers can be produced or configured in different ways. In a shell design, at least two shell bodies are fastened to one another in order to form a silencer housing. Inlet pipes and outlet pipes are then fed through the shell bodies or fed through connecting regions of the shell bodies. In the case of a tubular design, a silencer insert is axially inserted into a tubular housing. The tubular housing is closed off through two end bases at its axial face ends Inner pipes and outlet pipes are practically fed through the end bases. However, if it is required to route such a tube through the tubular body, i.e. through the shell of the housing, connecting the respective pipe to the silencer insert in the interior of the housing results in considerable complications. In the case of a wrap design, a unit of silencer insert and end bases is preassembled and subsequently wrapped with a sheet metal body in order to form the shell of the housing. Insofar as a shell lead-through for one of the pipes is required in this case, the relevant lead-through opening can already be prepared on the plate body, wherein the wrapping of the silencer insert then takes place starting out from this passage opening.
A modification of the wrap design follows from DE 10 2008 056 350 A1, which discloses a silencer whose housing comprises a closed circumferential shell in circumferential direction and an end base each on two longitudinal ends that are distant from one another and whose silencer insert is arranged in the housing and comprises at least one inlet pipe for exhaust gas and at least one outlet pipe for exhaust gas. The shell is now segmented in the circumferential direction, so that it comprises exactly two shell segments. The one shell segment contains an opening, into which one of the pipes is inserted from inside. For the production, the shell segment equipped with the opening is attached to a unit which is formed out of the silencer insert and the two end bases. Following this, the other shell segment, which does not contain an opening, is fitted radially with respect to the axial direction of the silencer, wherein this shell segment engages about the unit consisting of end bases and silencer insert largely in the circumferential direction. The circumferential ends of the two shell segments are then joined together in order to close off the shell in a gas-tight manner. In addition to this, the end bases are joined to the shell segments in a gas-tight manner. In the case of the known silencer, at least one further pipe is fed through one of the end bases, for the purpose of which the respective end base comprises a corresponding passage opening.